


safe and sound

by agent_of_marvel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_of_marvel/pseuds/agent_of_marvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another bad night</p>
            </blockquote>





	safe and sound

Steve is the only thing that makes sense. He’s the only thing that’s ever made sense. That little skinny kid from Brooklyn, who picked fights and got mad over dumb things. That kid who, no matter what, could make Bucky smile, even now, as big and strong and self-destructive. Steve Rogers is the only thing that has ever made sense to Bucky Barnes. 

When his life is a mess, and he can’t remember who he is or where he came from, all he can hear is Rogers' voice. 

The pain from his memories being taken from him, the emptiness of not knowing who he is, other than his job as HYDRA’s asset, Steve fixes it all.

Especially on nights like tonight, where Bucky wakes up screaming, sweat pouring down his face, his throat rough and his hands reaching out for something to grab or break. Then everything goes black and all he can hear is Steve’s voice and his hand running up and down Bucky’s back as he retches and empties out his stomach in the toilet. 

Steve’s calming voice, “Sh, Buck I’m here. You’re okay.” It’s the only thing pulling him back from the nightmare. 

Bucky’s crying, he knows he is, but Steve just continues to rub his back and whisper soothing words in Bucky’s ear. 

And the next thing he knows, he’s back in Steve’s bed, blankets pulled up to his face and a glass of water on the nightstand.

He can hear Steve talking to someone down the hall. Probably Sam or Stark. Who knows.

“Yea.. he just had a nightmare… no I’m okay. Yea he.. I don’t know he got sick. I think he’s.... no I think he’s just scared.” 

There’s a pause.

“It’s only been two months, he’ll get better. I know, but I have him back and he’s safe. I know. Okay. Yea, bye.” 

Bucky hears Steve’s footsteps down the hall and into his room. “Hey Buck, how ya feelin?” 

Bucky huffs a sigh, “Thank you.” His voice is hoarse and his throat sore. “’M sorry.”

The covers move, the bed shifts and suddenly Steve is next to Bucky, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Please, please Buck, you don’t gotta apologize.”

And now Steve’s crying because the man he loves the most in the world can’t even take care of himself and is an absolute disaster. And Bucky hates the fact that Steve is crying because of him. The last thing he ever wants to do is be the reason for Steve Rogers crying. 

Bucky does what he thinks he would of done when they were kids. 

He looks at Steve and throws his best smile (best that he can manage in this state), “C’mon Stevie, don’t cry, I’m all good.” 

His smile fades, but the look in his eyes, the look that’s always been there, is as easy to see as a dead guy at a funeral, absolute love and adoration for Steven Rogers.

Steve laughs quietly and rests his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “I love you.”

Bucky reaches his arm around and runs his fingers through Steve’s blonde hair. “I know, Stevie, and I’m not going anywhere.” 

He leans in and places a soft kiss on Steve’s cheek, “I’m with ya-“

Steve groans, “Bucky Barnes if you say ‘I’m with ya till the end of the line’ one more time I’m gonna kick you.” 

Bucky laughs and lets out a shaky breath, “Well then I’ll just stay quiet Rogers.”


End file.
